ninja_academy_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Denchi no Kuni
Before its shinobi revolution came over 100 years ago, Denchi no kuni was just that - a country of rice fields. The people of this nation are widely scattered, organizing themselves by their rice patties rather than their villages. The gentle landscape, mostly made up of foothills and basins, is a perfect environment for consistent healthy rice crops, especially when couple with the high annual rainfall that Denchi no Kuni receives. Although its past has been clouded by perhaps one of the most villainous men in contemporary history - the disgraced Konoha Sannin Orochimaru - many steps have been taken to put the country in a positive light. Unfortunately, Denchi no Kuni is also home to a more underground form of entertainment, with its capital and hidden village - Otogakure no Sato - swathed in stip clubs and adult book stores. Human trafficking is rumored to take place here as well, though outwardly the nation is a peaceful entity, and relies mostly on rice exports - not human - for its source of income. ='Rice Fields Country'= Denchi no Kuni, or 'Country of Rice Fields', as it is called, is a country with a now long standing tradition of shinobi-nin, and an even longer standing tradition of farmers. It is a small country, and has always been small. In the times before the founding of Otogakure no Sato by the Ichidaime Kyoukage, -a member of the Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato, Orochimaru-, the country of rice fields was exactly that, a country of rice farmers with small sparing urban centers. It was a country all but devoid of ninja and ninja activity, aside from the shinobi-nin of the Fuuma clan. Originally, the Daimyo of Rice Country resided within an estate in the countryside, and kept no real army, relying on the Fuuma as his arms, and his allies. During this time, the country was a rural peace filled land, aside from the occasional accident, or the occasional skirmish between the Fuuma and bandits. It was because of this weakness that Orochimaru was able to take over the country, and establish the first Otogakure no Sato, which was built primarily underground, with various outposts throughout the countryside. Some of the Fuuma fought this occupation, but not all of them did. Some ninja from the Village Hidden in Sound even falsely believed the Fuuma and the Daimyo had given up, given them control. But they had not, they had simply hidden within the sound of the Otogakuran Shinobi-nin's arrogant voices. Time past, generations went on, and new 'Kyoukage' came and went. A Kyoukage which strove to turn the country's hidden village around, eventually, and the Fuuma, the Daimyo, and Otogakure no Sato slowly grew into one. The ruins of Orochimaru's Otogakure no Sato were left behind, and a new village was built atop of it, the country keeping the culture it had developed over time, and standing out. Despite the popular name of the country being 'The Land of Sound' by some, it's legal name is and always has been 'The Country of Rice Fields', and that is the name it keeps for tradition, and the Daimyo's title is 'The Daimyo of Rice Field's Country.' ''Economy'' The Economy of Denchi no Kuni relies primarily on it's rice production, as much of the country is covered in Rice Fields, and it is the perfect place in climate for rice growth. All types of rice are grown in its fields, and Denchi no Kuni is a bread basket to much of the continent. Aside from farming Rice, people within Denchi no Kuni are often seen in fields such as barley farming, mining precious metals, or gathering minerals that are not often seen. Denchi no Kuni is also often known as the secret yet not so secret home of the continent's biggest 'dark' industries, naughty 'clubs' and the like exist in quite a few places in Denchi no Kuni's cities. ''Architecture'' Mostly houses made out of a wooden frame with dry wall and bricks on the outsides of the houses themselves. This however changes with which part of the country you are in. Say you are in the village of Otogakure no Sato, the styles of the houses would be a little more square and the more clumped together and also more modernized. In a Rice Farming village there would be very little electricty and more space between the houses. Within the nether regions of Otogakure no Sato, there an underground village is presumed to still exist though many people haven't found it. Those who have were crazy so many people didn't listen. ''Terrain'' Majority of the land would still be composed of farmers, growing rice, then exporting it to every country in the known continent. This makes the country essential, due to how much rice is typically used in such a society. Due to this, unless the people live within Otogakure no Sato. There are many fields that are flooded with water, moutains, and huge meadows. Due to rice requiring moist land with a good amount of precipitation to maintain, Denchi no Kuni has a good amount of rainfall over the course of the year. Rice Country has many of it's major cities surrounded by mountains, living in the center of a valley. On the outskirts of the towns, hundreds of rice fields would obviously surround them. During heavy rainfall, there's a good chance that rain drips down the mountain sides, into the rice fields, therefore dampening the land using a 'bowl' effect that would allow the rice to grow healthy. The Rice Country's weather likely varies; since the mountains can become capped with snow, it is most likely bone-chillingly cold if one wanders too far from the village. However, due to being on the border of Ho no Kuni, the land most likely enjoys warm springs and summers. ''Culture'' Although there is not an official religion within Denchi no Kuni, due to the fact that the country isn't as industrialized as the others, many of the farmers belong to a shinto-isk like religion/cult where they worship many gods. There are considered by many as there being a god of each thing in life. There is also a likely chance of there being a strong number of temples ran by members of the Jikki no Shijou whom are devoted to various small kami, and also which gives a great deal of respect to Inari, the Kami of Rice, as one would expect in such a country. Within some of the larger cities, Denchi no Kunians are often seen as being freewheeling, and this country might be, in it's bigger cities, true to that. A true free nation for most who wish to come to it. ''Weather'' Denchi no Kuni, being the country of Rice Fields, after all, has a great deal of precipitation per year. This is in part because of the ocean nearby and the river running through it. The precipitation is not constant, but it is likely there is a small monsoon season in the countryside. Aside from that, the weather in the Rice Field country is mostly that of the norm. Changes with the seasons though the winters are a little bit shorter than most other countries'. The high usually never goes above 90F degrees or below 10F degrees. This is unless you are in the moutains, as which point prepare to pack for some cold. ''Transit'' Due to the country not being as modernized as the others, the most advance (and modern) form of transportation would be to be the bicycle. This however is more often in the villages, including that of Otogakure no Sato. When going between villages, walking is a better choice due to the winding roads, mud, and foilage. ''Otogakure no Sato; The Capital and Shinobi Village of Rice Fields Country'' A central of trade through the country. A modern city, though it isn't the most modernized. Then again, being a modern red light town isn't exactly something to brag about. The village has many attractions like the bazaar and the arena. Also, old legends make people come to Otogakure no Sato in hoping to find the old abandoned village. The city mostly like a suburb, some big stores, mostly townhouses of the sorts. No more than two story houses. The town has a simple look to it, not being very fancy in design. But then again, plain isn't bad. Being more of a festivous city, many carnivals happen throughout the year. Most official business is done through means of the Kyoukage Tower. Considering that the country has only had a village for under 100 years. a majority of the land would still be composed of farmers, growing rice, then exporting it to every country in the known continent. This makes the country essential, due to how much rice is typically used in such a society. Due to this, unless the people live within Otogakure no Sato, a majority of them most likely live scattered across the country, tending to their own farms, and bringing their crops to Oto in order to sell their goods, in which would be exported out to the rest of the world. As for shinobi, since Otogakure no Sato is not only the main ninja headquarters, it's also where the ruler of the Rice Country also resides. Due to this, a majority of the wealth made by the country remains in the village, allowing shinobi of Oto to afford more advanced, technological weapons and armor to carry out their missions with. The more advanced the shinobi, the more money is brought into the village, the more technology that can be developed. Category:Country